A Look into the Reverse
by GeminiLady21
Summary: Take a peek into a world where the Pine Twins are the villains, Pacifica and Gideon are cousins forced to spent a summer together, and Bill Cipher is certainly not some wimpy blue triangle. The world of Levity Floats is certainly a place of enigma... /A Collection of oneshots and drabbles based off my interpretation of reverse!falls au. PacificaxDipper/
1. Extending the Olive Branch

**A/N: Hey folks, GeminiLady here a.k.a once known as YukiGirl21. Anyways, you may have at some point read 'Welcome to Levity Floats!' and known that I've left the fic for dead for some time cuz of a little thing called writer's block. I still feel seriously stuck, so this story will be dedicated to various one shots or drabbles to build on the world of Levity Floats from my interpretation of the reverse falls AU. Hope you enjoy this folks!**

* * *

Pacifica Smoke wanted to be 'aesthetic' or whatever other kids seem to be into these days.

' _But what does knitting have to do with anything?'_ Pacifica questions herself. Staring warily at the motif symbol of the famed Northwest Twins, she shifts back and forth between her feet uneasily. _And most of all, what will asking Mabel to teach me accomplish?_ Each second Pacifica contemplated her racing thoughts, the thin paper bag holding all of her basic knitting supplies, seem to weigh down heavier and heavier. _I dunno, I did help Mabel get her pig. Maybe we're friends?_ In the back of her head, Pacifica can practically see Gideon shrieking at her not to go into 'the enemy's' territory.

But she finds her feet leading her into the twins' tent.

"Oh my god Pacifica, this is such a bad idea." She says aloud to herself, nevertheless still walking deeper into the Tent of Telepathy. Idly but cautiously walking through the empty rows of benches, Pacifica decides to check the backstage. _If Mabel isn't there, I'm hightailing it._ She promises herself, tightening her scrunchie nervously. Creeping quietly as if afraid getting caught, Pacifica's eyes scan the deserted backstage. Feelings of relief and dread are confirmed when she sees the dim yellow glow stretching out from the crack of Dipper and Mabel's private room, Pacifica takes a deep breath.

"Tazor, check. Burnish mushroom spray, check. Okay. Let's do this."

Slightly pepped up from her own encouragement, Pacifica raps lightly on the door. Not waiting for an answer, she slowly creeks open the door.

And there was Mabel, sitting on a rocking chair besides a sleeping Dipper. Instead of her usual clad outfit consisting of a sharp cyan blue blazer and black bathing suit, the Levity Floats celebrity wears a very comfortable looking woolen knitted sweater along with a plain ruffled brown skirt. No pointy toed shoes or ridiculously leveled high heels are worn on Mabel's feet, for she settled going barefoot. There was even no make-up present on Mabel's face, all completely wiped off leaving the natural blush of her cheeks.

If Pacifica didn't know better, she would mistaken this un-Mabel girl to be someone else. The only thing stopping her from getting second thoughts, is the famous trademark cyan blue headband along with its shining ghostly amulet, nesting in Mabel's sleek brunette hair.

To top it off, Mabel Northwest, the girl who insists on only wearing top fashion brands and snobbily proclaiming that the only thing she does in her spare time was playing clarinet or model shooting, is _knitting._

"Mabel?" Pacifica asks, dropping her bag on the floor.

The girl across the room jumps from her rocking chair, clearly entranced in her knitting activity. For a brief moment, Pacifica only sees a genuinely surprised young girl's face that matches her age. Then, it darkens into something unmatchable, bringing five years more worth of age into the once innocent expression.

"Oh. It's only _you._ "

Pacifica slowly backs away to the door, seeing Mabel's once calm normal blue eyes, gain a creepy luminous color that matches the amulet embedded into her headband, radiating with magical energy.

"Yeah, it's me. Uhm, I'm not here to hurt you or anything." Pacifica's eyes trail to Waddles the pig, guarding Mabel's feet. Somehow, the pig _snarled_ at Pacifica. _Did that pig come from hell or what?_ She flinches slightly at the frightening menace that both Mabel and her pet pig are imposing upon her. "Sooo, how's Waddles and Dipper?" Pacifica nods to a sleeping Dipper, noticing a bloodied bandage wrapped around his forehead as well as his torso.

"They're both very much fine, please and thank you." Mabel snappishly answers. "Come any closer to the three of us, and I swear I will knock off that blonde head of yours with our grand piano -"

"Can you teach me how to knit?"

A pause.

"What?" Mabel bites at the word with a nasty expression.

"Uhmm," Pacifica slowly reaches for her bag, keeping her eyes close on the aggressive pig and girl. "Knitting. You know?" She says weakly, presenting a bag full of yarn.

Momentarily, the dangerous glazed blue glare of Mabel fades for a second. Only for a second.

"Since when were we ever friends?"

"We're not!" Pacifica pales at what she said. _Way to go, that didn't help your argument at all! Remind yourself why you're doing this again?!_ "I mean, yeah, we are! Wait, that's not what I meant!" Her hands fly to her flustered cheeks. Taking a moment to breath and forcing herself to look straight into the scary blue eyes of Mabel, Pacifica recomposes her thoughts. "What I meant to say is...I'd _like_ to."

The wrinkles bringing the dark, stormy expression upon Mabel's face, shifts into confusion.

"Look, you two have some serious baggage that I have no business to stick my nose into," The defeated expression of the twins are imprinted into her mind. The pure fear contorting their faces, the _only_ thing bringing fear to their faces, was the mention of their parents. "And even though I have no idea what's happening at home, well, I'd like to, uhm, lighten it, you know?"

Mabel only answers with a blank expression.

"Haha...yeaaaah. You must be busy and stuff." Disappointment deflates in Pacifica's chest. "Sorry for barging in or anything. Yeah, okay, I'll just go." Spinning on her heels, Pacifica reaches for the doorknob to turn it before -

"Mother doesn't like blood soiling her carpet."

"Eh?" Pacifica whips around, catching the fleeting expression of fear etched into Mabel's face. _Because of her own mother._ Pacifica thought in disbelief, wondering what type of people the Northwests truly were to bring such fear on their children.

The other girl lowers her eyes to her unconscious brother. "...Just knitting to pass the time."

An awkward pause expands between them.

Yet Pacifica stands at the doorway, patient and waiting.

"You can meet me next week. I think I'll be free."

Pacifica smiles.

* * *

 **A/N: This was meant to be a hilarious one shot (since I headcanon that Pacifica loves doing carpentry in her past time but has no ounce of knowledge of knitting, and as for Mabel, knits in secret from her parents.) but it turned out to be a sorta of touching one. Thanks for reading and leave your thoughts in the reviews!**


	2. Underwater

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! As for Guest, I may or may not consider writing your request, but 'Will' the common reverse version of Bill technically doesn't exist in my interpretation of reverse falls...I would say more, but it ties to more plot oriented story 'Welcome to Levity Floats.' You can check it out if you want! Now ontoward with the story!**

* * *

He can't breathe. It was so cold. And dark. And _suffocating._

He's underwater.

Desperately clawing upwards to escape somehow, a muffled scream escapes Dipper. Bubbles rush out of his mouth, floating upwards. This causes water to flood into his wide open mouth. Realizing the incredibly stupid and rash mistake he made, Dipper struggles to reach the surface. But it seems that all the weight of the ocean is right on top of him, the water doing everything it could to _push him down…_

He should be dead by now, but impossibly he isn't. Is he dreaming? Or was it the demons within his own mind trapping him? Altogether, it was plain impossible bringing himself to rational thought. Afterall, having water trapped within your lungs isn't the best situation to actually think rationally at all.

Small beads of bubbles float to the murky light. Dipper couldn't tell whether it was more of his choked, futile breathes, or the invisible tears squeezing out of his eyes.

* * *

Lucid dreaming is the sorta of mental training that her father forces her to go under that Pacifica particularly looks forward to the most.

Especially in the case of nightmares.

Pacifica finds herself in the freezing depths of the ocean, her vision obscured and her hair frustratingly floating over her eyes. For one moment, Pacifica forgot that she's in a hypnotized-induced state, and her reaction like any normal person's was to flail their way to the surface for the sweet release of air. But the absence of ocean life or any sounds at all except for deafening yet calming silence of the ocean brings her back to her senses.

Taking a deep breath, which is a strange sensation at first given that she is underwater, Pacifica thinks, _I'm dreaming._

Soon enough, her vision becomes normal, as well as her breathing.

A relieved smile breaks out on her face. "That could've turned into a nightmare," She says aloud to herself, as clear as the day. Letting her imagination take its reign, Pacifica imagines the empty waters brimming with colorful fish, underwater statues, and many other ridiculous things that pop into her head. Having too much fun with one of her mind-blank coffee induced hallucinations, Pacifica barely noticed the presence of someone in her lucid dream.

Laughing madly as she races her completely made up creation magical animal of a pony with fish fins and turbo-boosters, the odd presence hit her strongly.

A scream as clear as day reaches her ears.

Hearing this, Pacifica's conjured up creations thanks to her dream disappear in a ' _poof.'_ She blinks. _Did dad throw in something in this session for me to be prepared for?_ She wonders, squinting off into the distance. Sure enough, the strange presence seems to root back to a dark, murky figure in the distance. Pacifica puffs her cheek. _Grrr, do I seriously gotta fight in my dreams? Oh well, I guess I can think of pretty fun ways to fight this thing off!_

With ease, Pacifica propels herself through the water to reach this unidentified figure.

 _What is it gonna be this time? I swear if dad is somehow gonna make this a lucid nightmare where I gotta fight against Annabelle the doll, I am noping the heck out -_

Pacifica nearly loses her control of dream from identifying the intruding presence.

Dipper Northwest. _The_ Dipper Northwest.

There he is underwater, floating, unconscious. His usually well-kept hair floats around his gaunt face like lazy seaweed. His cape floats behind him, slow and lifeless. Everything about him looked _dead_ if Pacifica didn't know better.

"The heck?" Pacifica whispers, rubbing her eyes. Groaning, she smacks her forehead. "I think I found something more terrifying than Annabelle. Or maybe it's just my weird teenage girl mind conjuring him up - ugh, not like I like him!" Finding her mind bouncing off from the subject she should be concentrating on, Pacifica takes another deep breath. She takes a minute to imagine in Dipper in clown clothes or a sign that says, ' _Kiss and Taken'_ or something very un-Dipper like. No results.

 _Okaaay...not something I dreamt up, thank God. Hmm, should I be glad though?_ Pacifica looks strangely at the unconscious Dipper.

Stumped at what to do next, Pacifica freezes when Dipper opens his eyes. Though, the seem to be fixated upwards. Soundless words form at his pale lips, bubbles escaping. And his expression...defeated? No, something more than that. So odd though...aside from sneers, jeers, looks of contempt directed at Pacifica for some reason, or just a plain emotionless expression, she never seen Dipper so much expressed any form of generally normal human emotions.

She continues to stare at him in fascination. His eyes are open, but he doesn't notice her presence at all. His gaze is fixated upwards, his mouth forming their ghost words, and an expression matching despair is etched into his face. And in the next moment, Pacifica realizes that Dipper Northwest, the very boy who tried to kill her family, starts to _cry._ A gasp escapes her, from witnessing small beads of water escape from the corners of Dipper's eyes. The float upwards, never to be seen again.

 _Is this really Dipper?_ Pacifica wonders. She finds herself approaching the boy trapped underwater. She finds herself slowly reaching for Dipper's hands. She finds herself guiding Dipper up to the surface. She finds herself smiling, a very small and sad one. Real Dipper or not, a cold-hearted killer than can kill off Pacifica and her loved ones in a flick of his wrist or not, Pacifica finds that she _should_ help him. Painfully staring at his despairing expression, she finds herself that it is impossible to wish or witness such misery even on her cruelest enemy.

His cyan blue - no, for some reason, very normal brown eyes finally fixate themselves upon Pacifica.

"I'll be...here." She awkwardly offers, gulping. "You won't be alone." She squeezes his cold hands, not minding their inhuman freezing touch.

He squeezes back.

And she didn't mind that either.

* * *

Watching the Northwest twins sign autographs to their rabid fans, Pacifica couldn't help but stare straight at Dipper from the distance, feeling very strange all over.

 _That was just a dream, y'know._

Though her feet would not budge an inch. Despite being so far away, Pacifica can make out some very un-Dipper like features. His unkempt, and most importantly, un-gelled hair. His skin tone taking a much more pallid color. The way his shoulders are permanently locked into a hunched position, as if trying to keep warmth for himself. Dark bags shadowing his not so vibrant blue eyes, evidence of a sleepless night.

Yes, Dipper Northwest, the perfect child of a perfect family, with a perfect reputation, was not himself today.

"Pacifica, what are ya waitin' round for?" She hears Gideon call out to her.

She manages to pull her gaze away, strangely not wanting to in the first place. Putting on her best energetic smile, she says, "Wait, wait you impatient snowball!"

Red colors his puffy cheeks. "What did I tell ya about that nickname!"

"Pfft, that you love it."

"Heck no -!" The flustered expression is wiped off Gideon's face in a snap, his gaze concentrating on someone behind Pacifica. Sweat easily forming at his forehead, he nudges his head backwards. Pacifica frowns at his eyes full of fret. "P-Paz, l-l-let's git goin'!"

"Gee, you looked like you've seen the ghost from the arcade," Pacifica snorts, turning around to see what was scaring the pants off of Gideon (despite the fact that pretty much everything does.). She does a double take, seeing the Northwest twins staring dead cold at Pacifica.

"You're in our way," Sniffs Mabel, flipping her smooth brunette hair to the side.

"Oh. My bad Mistress Mabel." Pacifica smiles, bowing in a jestful like manner.

Mabel harrumphs (as if that was a word in the first place), sashaying ahead of her brother, pretending like she witnessed some vermin in her way. Pacifica shrugs lazily at her terrified cousin, eyes sliding to Dipper. To her surprise, he stands there, not following his twin sister's example. Uneasily, his luminous eyes stare into her general direction. _Brown fits him more._ She gives herself a mental facepalm for thinking such a thing. _Just a dream!_

"Can we help you?" Gideon bumps in, puffing his chest out protectively. Pacifica smiles tenderly, seeing that her cousin is trying his best - even if he actually wanted to run away screaming in reality.

Dipper's eyes avert. Was there...shyness?

Pacifica cocks her head. _Just a dream...right?_

Finally, he brushes past Pacifica to rejoin his twin sister.

The siblings disappear into a dark limo awaiting them in the street. "Ugh. I think I need to take a serious shower afta' that," Gideon shudders, adjusting his cap. He looks over to his cousin to agree likewise, however she only stares off into space where the Northwest twins once stood. A look of absolute stump-ness is imprinted into her face. "Erm, earth to Paz?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Pacifica spins around on her heel, still feeling strange along with the feelings of content swirling within her. Gideon stumbles to catch up with her. It could've been a trick of her mind, she could have misheard it, maybe she's in denial, but Dipper definitely said _something._

" _I never was fond of being in the water."_

Pacifica smiles, her proud strides turning into light hopping.

 _It was more than a dream._

* * *

 **A/N: Awww yeah, a Pacifica x Dipper moment! Some notes, in my reverse headcanons, reverse!Stanley trains Pacifica through fighting and mastering her mental skills. Why? Welp, it won't be revealed here. Also, at some point you may have picked up Pacifica referring to 'mind blank coffee.' It's pretty much the reverse!falls au version of Smile Dip. Furthermore, most of these one shots won't be chronological order following the order of events.**

 **Strangely, I ship Dipper's and Pacifica's reverse counterparts more than I do canon. I just find it more adorable. I based this one shot off one of my fan drawings. You can check it out in my Deviantart profile: KazeGirl21. Hope you can check it out! Thanks, and please leave your thoughts in the reviews!**


	3. Family Picture

**A/N: Yoooo sup. It's been awhile, right? And a lot of shit is going down in the Gravity Falls fandom. *sigh* Yet another hiatus...next episode comes out November 23rd! Let's bare it all together folks!**

* * *

Even if Gideon was standing on top of the wobbly and slightly caved in crate box, he wasn't even _close_ reaching his older cousin's height. Pacifica laughs like a storm, pointing her finger high in the sky in an extravagant pose, flipping her hair with a overdramatic flair. Gideon puffs his cheeks out, knowing that his pale cheeks are probably flushing an easy red.

He matches Pacifica's pose, doing his best to outstretch his right stubby arm into the air. He feels himself wobbling on his tip toes.

 _HOOONK!_

Gideon yelps, nearly falling backwards. Quickly he is saved from falling hard on his rump by Pacifica's quick reflexes. Her neon green braces glare at his eyes from her wide smile, wiggling her fingers. He dutifully answers the small gesture with a silly wave of his own fingers.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Whoops Grunkle Stan, jumping into a pose beside Pacifica, an air horn clutched in his hand. "Is the whole family here?"

"Dad. Me. Snowball. Trots." Pacifica points to the present four family members. Her pet horse neighs merrily, his long neck sticking through the window. A colorful purple sign is hung around his neck reading, ' _Stop! Don't say 'hay'! There's no time to horse around!'_ Gideon groans to himself, knowing that the terrible puns is the work of his overzealous cousin's humor.

"Finally. Care to freeze for just one second?" The photographer behind the camera says rather irritably. Gideon wouldn't blame him though, given that Grunkle Stan took a solid 30 minutes in the bathroom fixing himself up for the family photo, Trots refused to come inside the Shack, and Pacifica was unintentionally irritating the photohrapher by practing how to say ' _Hello, we come in peace_ ' in hundreds of different languages. He smiles knowingly, that these are somehow normal family routines.

"Quite, quite sir young man!" Grunkle Stan answers in his ever so chipper tone.

This only earns an eye twitch from the photographer, before she dove under the black cloth draped over the camera to take the picture.

"Say 'these Smokes are on fiyaah!'" Pacifica hollers with a pump of her fist.

Gideon burst out laughing on the spot, and finally topples off of the crate.

After a few flashes of light, the photos are taken. "Photo'll be ready next Monday." Photographer mumbles, with a rude slam of the door. Shortly after, a pained howl of anguish is carried into the Shack. Glitter explodes in the air through the glass panes of the window paned door. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Pacifica and Stan wink at each other furtively. Shaking his head knowingly, Gideon allows himself a smile. _Whippersnapper musta got blasted by the glitter bombs._

"I DON'T GET PAID ENOUGH FOR THIS SHMUCK!" Screams the photographer from outside.

* * *

A week later, Gideon smiles fondly at his new found family picture sitting on the mantle of his bed. To an outisider, the quality of the photo is admittedly terrible. The lighting of the photo is too sickly bright, and the people posing in the photo were clearly not ready for the picture. In the photo, the moment of Gideon falling off the crate from laughter is caught. Pacifica's eyes are closed, and she is frozen in mid fist-pump. Stan wasn't even facing the right direction of the picture, his back turned revealing a smiley face drawn on the back of his balding head. Trots the horse is happily chomping on the Shack's T-shirt merchandise.

It was the picture of a chaotic family.

But it was perfect to Gideon.

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to finally give some love to reverse!Gideon. I seriously need to give him more attention, don't I? xD Some notes: I headcanon that in place of Waddles, for reverse Pacifica she ends up owning a horse that she named 'Trots.' In some other people's reverse headcanons, Pacifica has a chicken, but I thought, 'nah, horse is better.' So boom, a pet horse for Pacifica cuz she can.**

 **Hope I can see your love in the reviews! See you next chapter!**


End file.
